Hearts of Ice
''If you want one of your very own characters in my story go to the Winter Wonderland talk page. '' Hello everybody! This is a story about Rowankit and the dangers lurking inside and outside of the Clans. Its about loyalty, friendship and betrayal, a stone with amazing magical powers and a very very ''old prophecy. As Rowankit finds out more and more about the prophecy secrets unfold and unravel. Secrets of lost Clans, Silver Doves and pathways of snow white sand. DreamClan NightClan ValleyClan SeaClan Prologue, The Moon Stone ''“The Moon Stone?” ''echoed Nightstar, staring. The tom, Felix, stared at her incredulously. “Don’t tell me you’ve never heard of The Moon Stone,” Felix scoffed. The four leaders looked at each other blankly. “Where have you been, under a rock since Earth began?” Felix sighed, shaking his head. “Well,” Valleystar meowed, his ears twitching. “Will you tell us what it is?” Dreamstar and Seastar nodded eagerly. “Well,” meowed Felix. “If you haven’t heard of The Moon Stone you obviously haven’t heard of The Four Powers or The Silver Dove.” When the four leaders shook their heads Felix nodded. “I thought so. Well The Four Powers and The Silver Dove are both names for a story which is actually called The Chosen Ones.” Nightstar’s tail twitched and she flicked her ears impatiently. “Will you just get to the point,” he meowed. Felix hesitated. “If you insist,” he meowed. “Well it all started in New Forest. It’s all chopped down now of course but this was when it was still a forest. You’ve heard of the Clans, right?” Dreamstar, Nightstar, Valleystar and Seastar all nodded, exchanging half-amused looks. “Well Thunderstar, Shadowstar, Windstar and Riverstar were the first leaders and they started to have dreams. They weren’t the ordinary dreams. StarClan came to them and promised peace would come but only after the danger passed. I believe the exact words were; Peace will come on the silver wing of the dove but only after the danger passes on the night of the eclipse. The four leaders met at the Gathering and discussed the dreams. They decided that they would keep peace between their Clans so that the danger would never come. Little did they know that the danger wasn’t their Clans fighting. A RiverClan warrior, Waterfall took a blue stone home to his Clan that night. The Moon Stone...” Felix shuddered and didn’t continue. “What happens next?” Dreamstar asked. Felix shook his head. “Come on.” Dreamstar stroked the tom calmingly with her tail. “I will only tell you the Stone’s powers,” Felix meowed. “It holds the Torture Curse, the Controlling Curse and the... the Killing curse. It has the powers of fire, ice, darkness and wind. It has the powers of love, jealousy, anger and sadness.” Dreamstar gasped. “You could create a whole new world with that stone!” she mewed. “Thank you, Felix.” The tom dipped his head and without saying anything more, disappeared with a flick of his tail. Dreamstar looked at the other leaders. "I wonder what happened," she meowed. "It must have been pretty bad if ''Felix hadn't wanted to tell us the story," considered Seastar. "Most importantly," began Nightstar. "Was it the same stone Heathercloud found," continued Valleystar. Dreamstar sighed, closing her crystal clear blue eyes. "If only he had told us what it looked like," she meowed. "If it was the shape of a half-moon and a deep midnight blue colour that sparkled rainbow colours in the sun we'd know." "Well," meowed Nightstar. "There is an easy way of finding out. Do you have the stone with you, Valleystar?" Valleystar hesitated. "Yes," he meowed slowly. "But I will not let any other cat touch it. If it is then it is too dangerous." "But if it's not," Seastar meowed. "What's the point of keeping it? We have to find out Valleystar." "Yes," Dreamstar agreed. "Touch your claw to it and think..." "Think snow," Seastar suggested. "Snow can't hurt anyone. It will let us see clearly if it is or not." Valleystar nodded reluctantly and lifted his paw to show the small midnight blue stone. Very slowly, he touched the tip of his thorn-sharp claw to it. Almost instantly huge thick flakes began to pour from the sky. The four leaders gasped in amazement. "Make it stop now," mewed Dreamstar. "We know it's The Moon Stone now." Valletstar touched his claw to it again. Nothing happened. "I can't," he meowed, watching it snow more and more heavily. Chapter One, Storm Clouds Snow crunched beneath my paws. Icy wind blew into my face. I was running alongside the rest of my Clan. Bunching my muscles, I charged forwards, keeping pace with the older warriors. It took only moments to get to Four Rocks since it was already on DreamClan territory. But I had never been here before. I gasped, staring at the beautiful scene. Four huge rocks stuck out of the ground, their jagged, snow-covered tips reaching up to touch the sky. The sea was like a black blanket, twisting and struggling, its foamy waters slapping the shore. The sea-air made it sheltered and mostly dry except for the huge white flakes that were falling from the sky. Dreamstar flicked her tail, signalling the Clan to move forwards. I rushed along with the rest of DreamClan and joined the masses of other cats. I was soon lost from my other Clanmates and being shoved against strangers but I could spot Dreamstar on top of her rock, her cream fur glowing in the dim light of the moon. In no time a jet-black tom I recognized to be Nightstar gave a mighty yowl and every cat fell silent. I was able to scrabble under bodies, avoiding tails and paws, back to the rest of DreamClan. I sat beside my sister Seedpaw and my mentor, Bramblethorn. “This is exciting,” Seedpaw breathed into my ear. “Very,” I agreed, gazing up at the four great rocks. But to my surprise one of the rocks was empty. Where was the fourth leader? “Who’s missing?” I asked Bramblethorn quietly. He looked down at me. “ValleyClan,” he told me from the corner of his mouth. “They are probably just late.” I nodded and sure enough the bushes at the far side of the clearing rustled. A dark grey she-cat lead her Clan into the Gathering clearing and then leaped onto the fourth rock. I tipped my head to one side, surprised. “I thought Valleystar was the leader of ValleyClan,” I whispered to Bramblethorn. “He is,” Bramblethorn replied. “I think that’s Jadeheart.” I switched my attention back to the Four Rocks. The other three leaders were staring at Jadeheart in confusion. “Where is, Valleystar?” Dreamstar asked, her voice ringing out around the clearing.Jadeheart stepped forwards to the edge of her rock. “I come with tragic news,” her voice was thick with emotion. “Yesterday ValleyClan found Valleystar and Ashtail’s bodies in the leader’s den beside the stone that Heathercloud brought to camp a few moons ago.” I gasped. “StarClan sent Cloverpool a dream,” Jadeheart continued. “I am to lead ValleyClan.”�Murmurs rippled through the Clans like a wave. It was ValleyClan that started the chant, “Jadestar! Jadestar!” Soon all of the Clans were joining in too. Jadestar looked faintly embarrassed and stepped back. Dreamstar stepped forwards next. “On a happier subject,” she mewed. “DreamClan have two new apprentices, Seedpaw and Rowanpaw. I am sorry to say that Nightkit, their littermate, is seriously ill with greencough and isn’t an apprentice yet.” A rumble passed through the Clans. “Seedpaw! Rowanpaw!”�I gazed up at Dreamstar, surprised to see a troubled look in her crystal-clear blue eyes. This story is not finished yet! Category:RedWillow's Fanfictions